Little Jones
by usocrazyambrose
Summary: SEQUEL TO LITTLE SWAN. The days of the Dark One are now behind the inhabitants of Storybrooke but Emma and Killian are now embarking on the biggest challenge yet. I do not own OUAT or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the sequel to Little Swan exploring Emma's and Killian's first shot at parenting. I'm so excited to be writing in this universe again, I hadn't realised how much I'd been writing and how much I'd miss it after I finished Little Swan. I hope you enjoy this story as much I enjoyed writing both Little Swan and Little Jones!

* * *

 ** _WELCOMING LITTLE JONES_**

13th October at 13:43

"Killian!" Emma called from the top of the staircase. The pirate was somewhere in this house of theirs.

"Aye, Swan?" Killian replied from somewhere below her feet.

"Come here!" Emma told him. She heard his footsteps along the bare floorboards of their living room. His footsteps were muffled for a few seconds, presumably as he walked across the rug before they began echoing through the house once more, closer this time. Killian appeared from the living room and began climbing the stairs to Emma, taking them two at a time.

"What is it?" Killian asked in a loving tone as he noticed the pain on etched on Emma's features.

"I think it's starting," Emma told him. A pained expression crossed her face. She squeezed her eyes closed, scrunched her nose, pursed her lips and bowed her head. Once it was over, she lifted her head and let out a long breath, "scratch that. I know it's starting."

14:02

From the living room, Emma heard the door to her house opening and the rush of footsteps coming towards her. She sat on the pale grey sofa in the living room where she had been waiting for her Mom to arrive. Much to Emma's dismay, her Mom had decided to bring Regina and Belle along with her. The reason why was unknown to her.

"Emma," Mary-Margaret breathed.

"Where's the pirate?" Regina asked.

"Upstairs," Emma managed to stuttered before she felt the cramping sensation again. They were getting stronger and more frequent, she'd have to leave for the hospital soon, "I think this kid is trying to break his way out. Through my spine!"

"Just breathe," Belle instructed.

"Yes, thank you for that wonderful advice Belle!" Emma snapped, "did you get that from a book?"

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret gasped.

"Sorry," Emma apologised, realising that Belle was only trying to help and that getting worked up would help nobody in this situation, especially her. Belle offered a small smile, a sign of forgiveness on her part.

A small crash sounded from above their heads. The four women looked up to the ceiling and breathed a sigh of exasperation in unison.

"You never can trust a man to do anything!" Regina sighed, "especially a man with one hand."

"He's getting the bag," Emma replied as Mary-Margaret sat down next to her and began rubbing her lower back in hope of relieving some of her daughter's pain.

"I'll go have a word," Regina said, shaking her head.

Killian heard the familiar clicking of heels on wood long before Regina reached the top of the stairs. He had the bag ready to go but he was beginning to freak out a little bit now. During his pacing, he'd turned and knocked a vase off of the dresser accidently.

"Killian," Regina said, appearing in the doorway to the bedroom that Killian and Emma shared. Killian stopped his pacing and turned to look at the Mayor, "Emma needs to go."

"I know," Killian nodded. He picked the bag up off of the bed with his hook and made for the door as quickly as possible. As he was about to pass Regina, she held a hand up to stop him. Killian complied and halted mid-step before stepping back a few paces so that Regina could say her peace.

"It's okay to be scared," Regina told the pirate, her tone was surprisingly calm given her the usual tone that she took with him.

"I'm not scared," Killian insisted.

"Please, it's all over your face," Regina scoffed, "what's making you freak out? You've been calm this entire time."

Killian took a deep breathe, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the last person he thought that he would be having this particular conversation with but, although he would never admit it to Emma right now, he was scared. In actual fact, he was bloody terrified. His palms was sweating, he stomach was in knots and a familiar feeling of nausea was distracting him.

"I've never even held a baby," Killian whispered.

"What about Neal?" Regina asked.

"Perhaps the Charmings never trusted the safety of their son to a pirate," Killian replied. A flash of realisation sparked within Regina's mind, it was as if a lightbulb had suddenly flicked on.

"Emma trusts you," Regina assured him.

"Aye but she is a grown woman," Killian argued, "Liam will be a baby."

"You were so good with him when he was here," Regina said. She was beginning to feel sorry for Killian now as she had this sickening feeling that he'd been keeping this in for the past nine months or even longer, "you're going to tell me it's different because he was a teenage, and that is true. But think of the time you've had to prepare for this Killian. I know I haven't been your biggest fan in the past, but you will make an amazing father Killian. If you love your children half as much as you love Emma, then you will be an amazing father."

"I bloody hope so," Killian sighed, running his hand through his free hair, "thank you, Regina."

"I mean it," Regina assured Killian, offering him a comforting smile. Which he returned thankfully, "Emma really does need to go."

"Aye," Killian mumbled and rushed past Regina, she laughed as he almost broke into a run as reached the staircase. She had a funny vision of him sliding down the bannister just to get to Emma fast. It seemed like the sort of thing that Captain Killian Jones would do. But instead, he elected for the safer option of walking down the stairs- so disappointing.

23:37

The pain in Emma's face was breaking Killian's heart. He wished that he could take it all from her and go through this pain himself, but the nature of human anatomy meant that that obviously couldn't happen.

Emma had an iron grip on the wrist of Killian's 'hook' arm. With his good hand, Killian held a cold, damp, cloth to Emma's forehead.

"That's it Emma," Dr Whale encouraged as Emma let out a huge sigh of relief. Her head fell back against the pillows and the grip on Killian's wrist loosened slightly, but not by much.

The hospital room, after nine hours, was filled with the distressed cries of Killian and Emma's new-born. Emma seemed to visibly relax into the bed and she let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"You did it, Swan," Killian whispered, removing the damp cloth from her forehead and replacing it with his lips as he pressed a soft kiss to her head.

Emma's eyes were fixed on the nurses in front of her. There were two of them and they both had their backs to her, shielding Emma's view of her son. Emma craned her neck to try and catch a glimpse of the wailing baby. Much to Emma's relief, one of the nurses turned around with a bundle of white blankets in her arms. The nurse was looking down at the blankets with an expression of adoration on her face, despite the babies cries. Even the nurses knew what the child had done for their town.

The nurse offered the bundle of blankets to Emma as she got to her bedside. Emma reached out and took her baby in her arms. The crying ceased as soon as baby Liam was nestled in his Mom's arms.

"He's beautiful," Emma whispered.

"Course he is," Killian replied, "look at his Mother."

"Please," Emma laughed, "he looks nothing like me. He's all you, poor kid."

"Hey! I'm-"

"Devilishly handsome, I know," Emma replied without taking her eyes off of her son. With one finger, she stroked her son's cheek gently. The baby blinked and opened his eyes, fighting the bright lights of the hospital, "he's even got your eyes."

"We already knew all of this Swan," Killian laughed.

"I know, but I cant believe how much he looks like you even though he's a baby," Emma sighed.

"He's quite the treasure, eh?" Killian smiled, pacing another kiss on Emma's head, letting his lips linger there for a moment longer than they had previously. Emma smiled and nestled her head into Killian as she continued to gaze lovingly at her little boy.

"Hi Liam," Emma smiled, stroking his cheek again, "I'm your Mommy."

Killian cleared his throat jokingly, reminding Emma to not leave him out.

"And that goof is your Daddy," Emma laughed. Killian laughed too and cradled Liam's head in his hand before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"That would be me," Killian informed his son.

"Welcome to the world, Liam David Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

I've been writing this story a few chapters ahead of what's being posted and the way I'm finding that I can write this best is to make a series of snapshots into Killian and Emma's family life rather than one continuous story the Little Swan was written.

Enjoy & please review!

* * *

 ** _ASKING FOR PERMISSION_**

With Emma still on leave from her Sherriff duties, Killian knew exactly who he'd find in the Sherriff station and it was the man he needed to speak to. As he approached the Sherriff station, he paused to compose himself. David had never been fond of the pirate, but Killian had to hope that he had done enough to earn David's approval.

"Just do it," Killian whispered to himself as his hand hovered over the door handle, "do it."

He took one more steadying breath before yanking open the door and striding inside the station. As Killian caught sight of the dirty blond head of hair through the office window, his stomach lurched and he was beginning to regret coming to David first. Mary-Margaret would have been a much easier option.

The door that Killian has so furiously pulled open, slammed shut behind him. Killian jumped and David's head turned.

"Centuries as a notorious pirate and you cant even do this," Killian mumbled to himself, "get yourself together, Jones."

Regaining his confidence, he walked through the station and into the office. Killian glanced at the empty cells. Relief washed over him, at least if this went south, nobody would be there to witness his embarrassment.

"Everything okay?" David asked, looking up from the file that he had been reading. He sat hunched over the desk with the file in one hand a coffee cup in the other.

"Aye," Killian mumbled. David sighed at Killian's tone and set the file and the cup down before leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands together at his stomach. His eyes bore into Killian, increasing the pirate's discomfort tenfold.

"What is it?" David asked.

"I have a..." Killian searched for the right word, "delicate matter to discuss."

David's eyes widened slightly, but he stayed relatively calm.

"Just because you're dating my daughter, does not mean that we discuss these things," David said. After noticing the Sherriff's growing discomfort, Killian felt a little better.

"Well, glad to see that we're both feeling just as awkward," Killian quipped. He pulled out one of the chairs on the opposite side of David's desk and sat down, leaning forward slightly.

"Listen, Killian-" David began.

"I want to marry Emma," Killian interrupted, just rip the band aid of, as they say.

David's voice caught in his throat and he clenched his jaw. He was well aware that this would be happening sooner or later but he honestly hadn't though that Killian would ask permission. He just assumed that the pirate would ask Emma out of the blue without asking anybody else first.

"You're asking for permission?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye," Killian replied, "isn't that the proper way to go about these things?"

"Y-yes. I just didn't expect it," David answered, "you haven't ask Emma yet?"

"That is the point of me being here, Dave," Killian replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"I was just checking," David said, eyeing the pirate in front of him, "and if I say no?"

"Then I will wait a little longer until you say yes," Killian replied, "I can wait a while longer."

It was at this point that Mary-Margaret's voice echoed through the station. Killian and David turned their heads to look through the window. Mary-Margaret strode towards the office, pushing Neal in his stroller. In one hand, she held a brown paper bag, presumably containing David's lunch. Her eyes widened a little when she spotted Killian but continued to the office nonetheless.

"David, you forgot your lunch," Mary-Margaret said as she pushed the stroller into the office. They were pushed for space already and the stroller only made the office feel ten times smaller for Killian.

"Thank you," David said, standing from his chair to take the bag off of his wife.

"What are you doing here, Killian?" Mary-Margaret asked, turning to the pirate, who stood abruptly as he was addressed.

"Killian is here to ask for Emma's hand in marriage," David said before Killian had the chance to say a word. Mary-Margaret looked between her husband and the pirate a few times before training her eyes on David.

"And your answer?" she asked.

"I haven't given one yet," David replied.

"Well," Mary-Margaret said, "I say yes."

"Hold on a second," David interrupted, holding up a hand.

"Oh give over David!" Mary-Margaret snapped, "you know this is what Emma wants. Look how happy she is. She has her own family now and look at everything they've been through, almost as much as you and I."

"I know-" David sighed.

"David," Killian said, running a hand through his hair, "if this is too soon for your liking, I can wait. I've wait centuries for a happy ending and I can wait a little longer if need be."

David did his best to make plaster a serious expression on his face, but he failed horribly.

"Come on, Killian," David laughed, "I'm just messing with you. I knew what you were going to ask when I saw you in the hallway. And yes, you have my permission to marry Emma."

...

"Emma?" Killian asked, as he stepped into his and Emma's home.

"Shush," Emma hissed from the direction of the kitchen. Killian followed her voice through to the kitchen where she stood, leaning against the counter with a mug clasped in between her hands. She nodded towards the baby monitor that lay on the counter next to her, "I just got him down."

Liam was now 11 months old and nearing his first birthday. Killian could barely believe that it had almost been a year since he entered the world and even longer since future Liam, future Jessie and Henry had saved Emma. Time was flying!

"Sorry, love," Killian replied in a hushed voice. He took off his leather jacket and draped it over one of the chairs that surrounded to circular, oak dining table.

"How was Robin?" Emma asked. Killian was momentarily confused before he remembered that that was where he told Emma he was going.

"Fine," Killian replied, "he's fine."

"Regina came by," Emma said in a breezy voice. Killian exhaled slowly and began walking towards Emma.

"I went to see your parents," Killian told her.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Emma asked. She never been too concerned with where Killian went, he was his own man and she didn't want or need to keep him on a hypothetical leash. But sometimes, after their experiences, she just panicked and she couldn't help it. This uneasy feeling had increased since Liam was born, she found herself needing to protect her family more and more often.

"Swan," Killian sighed as he stood in front of her.

"Sorry, I just-" Emma started, her eyes falling to the floor, "I worry and I wish I didn't but I do."

Killian took the cup out of her heads and set in on the counter. Emma was still looking at the floor so, he took one of her hands in his and used the side of his hook to tilt Emma's head upwards so that she would look at him.

"One: I just needed to speak with your parents. Two: you don't need to worry about me, I'm-"

"A survivor, yes I know," Emma finished his sentence for him.

"Swan," he sighed, "I didn't want to do this yet or in this way but now is as good a time as any."

Emma jaw almost hit the floor as Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger and devilishly handsome pirate, dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Killian-"

"Just hear me out, Swan," Killian said.

"Okay," Emma mumbled.

"First of all, I was at your parents to ask for their blessing to do this," as Killian spoke, his had reached into the back pocket of his trousers and pulled out a small, black box. Emma gasped despite herself, "second of all, they gave it. Third of all, Emma Swan, you are my True Love, my happy ending and the mother of my beautiful son. Getting to this point hasn't been easy and I doubt that it will get much easier. But we got through everything and I want to continue to do so with you as my wife. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Emma answered almost immediately as if she'd been holding herself back from saying it so that she didn't interrupt Killian's beautiful speech.

"Swan," Killian breathed as he stood and kissed her. The was soft and gentle yet so full of love and passion that it almost swept Emma off of her feet. Emma wrapped an arm around Killian's neck, locking her too him- he didn't protest.

After what could have been seconds, minutes or hours, they pulled away as they were both in need of air. Emma buried her head in the crook of Killian's neck and watched as he slip the ring into place on her finger. She bit her lip to try to subdue her smile but it was no use.

"I love you, Swan," Killian whispered, placing a gentle kiss in Emma's hair.

"I love you too," Emma smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it's been so long! This is an old oneshot that I decided to rewrite in hopes of kicking this sequel off again!

This chapter is based on the song 'Never Stop' by SafetySuit. I'm planning on basing any future chapters on songs, I'm really enjoying writing that way at the moment but I'll try and mix it up a little.

* * *

 **NEVER STOP**

 ** _This is my love song to you,  
Let every woman know I'm yours,  
So you can fall asleep each night babe and know I'm dreaming of you more. _**

Beneath the thousands of twinkling candles that Regina had enchanted stood one very nervous pirate and his equally, if not more nervous, new wife. The main street of Storeybrooke had been transformed to create the venue which would host 'The Wedding of the Century.' Every citizen of the town had been invited and every eye was now focused on the happy couple.

Killian Jones stood before his bride, he bowed slightly and held one hand out to her. Emma watched his as if he was crazy but the smile on her face was enough to show Killian that she was loving every second of this moment.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma laughed, slipping her hand into his as he rose to his full height. "I hope you've been practicing."

Emma's arms hung loosely around Killian's neck as they danced slowly, the tight grip that Killian had on Emma's waist tethered him to this moment. He was sure that if he hadn't been holding his wife so tight, he would've fallen over.

 ** _You're always hoping that we'd make it,  
You always wanna keep my gaze,  
But you're the only one I see love and that's the one thing that won't change. _**

Emma was sure that everything that had happened in her life had led her directly to this moment and every factor made this day more special. Every failed relationship had led them one step closer to each other. Every time they had saved their friends and family had brought them closer. Every day he spent chasing her helped to break down her walls, to let him in, to trust him.

"Is it everything you'd imagined it would be?" Killian whispered. Emma barely heard him over the music.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "and so much more."

"Aye," Killian agreed, flashing his new wife a brilliant smile. Emma remembered a time when all she saw in that smile was arrogance, now all she saw was love and happiness. "I wouldn't want it any other way love."

 ** _I will never stop trying,  
I will never stop watching as you leave,  
I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me,  
I will never stop holding your hand,  
I will never stop opening your door,  
I will never stop choosing you babe, I will never get used to you._**

As Killian watched Emma throughout their day, he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was. He'd gotten his happy ending, he'd found redemption in the Saviour and he'd never been happier. There were days when he missed the open seas and the endless possibilities the Jolly Roger represented, but when he watched Liam sleeping or caught Emma in a rare moment of peace and quiet, he realised he would give his old life up in a second for what he had now.

 ** _And with this love song to you, it's not a momentary phase,  
You are my life I don't deserve you but you love me just the same,  
And as the mirror says we're older, I will not look the other way,  
You are my life, my love, my only and that's the one thing that won't change. _**

One by one, other couples began to surround Killian and Emma, sharing in their perfect moment. Mary Margaret and David looked just as in love as ever, but of course that would never change. Rumple and Belle looked equally in love. As did Regina and Robin, but they found some difficulty in baby bump that Regina now had. Seven months pregnant and still managing to plan a wedding and run a town.

 ** _I will never stop trying,  
I will never stop watching as you leave,  
I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me,  
I will never stop holding your hand,  
I will never stop opening your door,  
I will never stop choosing you babe, I will never get used to you._**

"Mind if we cut in?" Henry asked as he reached the happy couple after weaving his way through the newly formed crowd with nine month old Liam in his arms. Liam was sleeping peacefully in his other brothers' arms, as he had done for most of the day.

"Of course," Emma smiled, taking Liam out of Henry's arms and cradling the infant close to her chest. Killian touched his son's cheek lightly with his fingertip before clapping Henry on the shoulder.

"So now that you're officially my step-dad and all, maybe we could get started with those sailing lessons you promised," Henry suggested to Killian.

"Aye!" Killian exclaimed, "I'm going to have to pass on the Jolly Roger to capable hands someday."

"Really?" Henry smiled, "me!"

"Of course," Killian laughed.

"Come here, kid," Emma smiled, wrapping her free arm around her firstborn, "I love you, we both do."

"I love you guys too."

 ** _You still get my heart racing,  
You still get my heart racing,  
You still get my heart racing,  
You still get my heart racing for you._**

As the night drew to a close and many of the guests had left the party, Emma and Killian sat outside Granny's with David, Mary Margaret, Regina and Robin.

"This is where it all started," Emma mumbled to Killian, who had his arm draped around his wife.

"Aye, love," Killian smiled, remembering how they shared their first real kiss, "but I'd say you were well and truly in love with me during our adventure in Neverland."

"Oh stop it," Emma smiled, rolling her eyes.

"You grabbed my lapels with so much passion," he teased, causing Emma to laugh. It caught Regina's attention.

"What are you giggling about?" she asked.

"Just reminiscing, aren't we love?" Killian laughed, earning an eye roll from Regina.

 ** _I will never stop trying,  
I will never stop watching as you leave,  
I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me,  
I will never stop holding your hand,  
I will never stop opening your door,  
I will never stop choosing you babe, I will never get used to you._**

Eventually, only Emma and Killian were left in the courtyard of Granny's. They took turn taking sips of rum out of Killian's hipflask in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you, Swan," Killian mumbled, "for everything."

"I love you," she smiled in reply.

"And I you."

 ** _You still get my heart racing,  
You still get my heart racing for,  
You still get my heart racing,  
You still get my heart racing for you._**


End file.
